Dulce seduccion
by Oo Nayla oO
Summary: Bella entra en una academia/internado al igual que Edward y Jacob, pero lo que no sabe, son las consecuencias de despertar el interés de un vampiro muy dominador, que ara lo que sea necesario para someterla bajo su poder… MAL SUMARIO, entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1 EL PRINCIPIO

**Capitulo 1 EL PRINCIPIO**

Estaba de los nervios, hoy era mi primera actuación en el teatro de Seattle, llevaba 4 años tocando el violín y según todo el mundo era una celebridad,  
hoy era mi dia de suerte, mi profesor me había colado en el concurso de la academia Sibelius y el gran pianista Edward Cullen de 19 años un genio  
en potencia, tocaría en ese mismo lugar, seria la primera vez que le vería en directo.

Los 3 finalistas del evento entrarían en la escuela de música y arte de por ángeles.

Todo el mundo sabia que Edward seria uno de lo que tendrían esa plaza, por no decir que seria el ganador y se llevaría el primer premio 20.000$  
pero no necesitaría una de esas 3 becas, su familia podía permitirse esa academia y cualquier otra que quisieran los 5 hijos de los Cullen.

Mi sueño era entrar en la academia Sibelius, mi familia no podía permitirse la academia por eso dependía de esa beca a toda costa.

- Señorita Swan es la siguiente, va después de Black.

- Oh muchas gracias. Ya voy.

Black, era el hijo de uno de los amigos de mi padre, Billy Black, su hijo Jacob Black no lo conocía personalmente, mi padre asistiría con el suyo  
para apoyarnos, mas a mi que a Jacob, por que yo estaba de los nervios y él… bueno para él no era el primer concurso al que asistía.

"_vamos Bella, cálmate, o te relajas o no te va a salir nada"_

Yo iba a tocar Chopin Tristesse acompañada de piano por que las normas decían que todo instrumento tenia que ir con el acompañamiento del piano,  
para crear una armonía con los dos instrumentos, pero claro a excepción de Edward Cullen ya que el tocaba el piano de por si.

Llegue justo detrás del escenario cuando anunciaban a Black, ahora que pensaba no sabia Que instrumento tocaba Jacob.

Me asome y allí estaba un chico altísimo de 1'90 - 1'95 aprox. Su piel era muy bronceada su pelo era largo prácticamente asta la cintura  
toralmente liso y brillante, debía de ser muy suave, entonces se giro y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos eran negros unos grandes y profundos ojos  
que parecían no tener fondo.

Empezó a sonar una melodía en el piano y el me sonrió con una ancha y gran sonrisa.  
poso sus dedos en su instrumento, un gran y bello violonchelo y empezó a tocar un clásico pero era diferente, tenia trozos _"divertidos",_  
hacia que te sintieras de esa misma forma era contagioso y sin darme cuenta finalizo su pieza y todo el mundo aplaudía a Jacob.

El saludaba efusivamente y sonreía con esa sonrisa.

Cuando los aplausos cesaron el y su acompañante de piano se dirigieron hacia donde yo estaba.

- Hola, tu debes de ser Isabela, yo soy Jacob Black el hijo de Billy pero llámame Jake.

- Hola, si soy yo , pero llámame Bella.

- Genial, bella , bueno es tu turno espero que te vaya bien, Charlie me dijo que era la primera vez que tocabas ante publico, tu tranquila imagínate

que el jurado esta desnudo- estallo en risas- pero no les mires o te entrara la risa y no podrás tocar. bueno no te entretengo eres la siguiente  
mucha suerte. – me giño un ojo me dedico otra de sus sonrisas y tuve que irme ya que me estaban anunciando.

Jake me había tranquilizado de verdad, pero ahora que estaba en el escenario y mire al frente me quede parada por completo, había muchísima gente y todos pendientes de lo que hacia.

Me atreví a mirar donde estaba detrás del telón lateral y allí estaba Jake mirándome con comprensión, estaba segura que sabia en que estaba pensando,  
y abrió por completo los brazos como si fuera un policía de trafico impidiéndome el pazo para huir.

"_gracias Jake"_ el piano empezó a sonar y tenia que acoplarme o no podría volver a mirar a la cara a nadie, Jake volvía a mirarme y sonreírme  
con esa brillante sonrisa de animo, gracias a eso Salí de mi shock y me acople justo a tiempo, pero estaba muy tensa, tocaba pero no sentía mi propia melodía, estaba bacía, carente de sentimientos.

Tenia que centrarme, así que cerré mis ojos y empecé a imaginarme que estaba en medio del bosque en ese prado donde tantas horaspasaba  
practicando, con el viento que me rodeaba, los sonidos del bosque y sobretodo lo mucho que me gustaba estar allí los pocos días en que el sol  
me deleitaba con su presencia.

Parecía que había funcionado, empezaba a reconocer mi propia melodía pero aun así estaba demasiado nerviosa como para dejarme llevar.

Mi actuación llego a su fin y volví abrir los ojos, la gente empezó aplaudir y me atreví a echar una ojeada al jurado que estaban ablando entre ellos,  
salude al publico junto con mi acompañante al piano y me dirigí detrás del telón donde estaba Jake dedicándome una vez mas  
esa sonrisa y aplaudiéndome.

_" ¿Es que nunca se cansaba de reir?."_

- Vaya al parecer tu padre no exageraba cuando decía que tocabas de maravilla.

No pude evitar sonrojarme con su halago.

- Muchas gracias Jake, la verdad no sabría decirte como lo e echo estaba de los nervios, no sabes lo que me a costado centrarme en mover mi mano  
para tocar.

- Si, lo se, al principio eras como un robot que simplemente se dedicaba a balacear la mano en las notas correctas pero a sido fascinante en el momento  
clave de la melodía, cuando mas fuerte tenia que sonar es como si te olvidaras de todo y as empezado a sentir completamente la melodía eso es lo que  
a echo que el jurado se impactara al cambio, créeme no a estado nada, pero que nada mal, para ser tu primera vez. mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

- Ya basta Jake, me vas hacer enrojecer, y además tu actuación a estado muy por encima de la mía.

- En realidad no es que te vaya a hacer enrojecer, ya tienes toda la cara de color carmesí. – mientras decía eso no paraba de reírse.

- O vale ya Jake.

Jake no paraba de hacerme sentir avergonzada, pero aun así tenia que admitir que si no hubiera estado allí yo habría huido pero el se impuso en mi paso  
y me dio la confianza que yo no tenia.

Entre las risas y las palabras de Jake no me percate de que habían anunciado al siguiente y ya sonaba una melodía profunda pero suave,  
clara pero llena de emociones , era tranquilizadora y relajante, podría sentir la paz como entraba en mi y me sacaba el nudo que se había formado  
en mi estomago desde que habían dicho mi nombre para la actuación.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa Edward Cullen estaba en el piano interpretando su pieza.

Le dije a Jake que quería ver la interpretación y nos asomamos a ver y no me equivocaba era el en traje negro ante un gran piano de cola,  
sus ojos estaban cerrados y miraba hacia las teclas sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos su postura era perfecta , hombros cuadrados con esa ancha  
y esbelta espalda que poseía , en cuanto su actuación llego al final la gente se quedo parada, nadie aplaudió ni siquiera pestañeaban,  
pero de repente como si se hubiera puesto en marcha un detonador todo el mundo estallo en aplausos incluso había quien se levantaba de sus asientos.

Edward abrió sus ojos y en ellos brillaba un sentimiento que no podía interpretar y mucho menos en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en los míos  
y me atravesó literalmente con su mirada. ¿Estaba enfadado?¿ con migo?¿ Por que?

Finalmente se levanto y saludo a todos y se dirigió hacia nosotros ni siquiera se percato de nuestra presencia simplemente paso y desapareció  
entre la gente.

- Estúpido creído. – oí susurrar para sus adentros a Jake, pero estaba demasiado aturdida y perdida en mi mente

- Perdona Jake dijiste algo? – le pregunte avergonzada por no escucharle.

- No nada, tranquila.

Llevaba un rato ya preguntándome desde cuando Jake tocaba la trompeta.

" _Señoras y señores los jueces ya se reunieron y tienen los nombres de los ganadores y afortunados, que recibirán las 3 becas para unirse__  
__a la academia Sibelius."_

- Vaya no están para tonterías, vamos Bella van a decir los nombres.

Nos apresuramos a reunirnos con el resto de los participantes esperando la decisión de los jueces.

Y yo estaba implorando, rezando, suplicando y a saber que mas para poder entrar en esa academia, pero el nivel era demasiado alto…

"_muy bien el ganado de la competición con lo cual se llevara 20000$ y una beca es…"_

¿Es? odio estos momentos, en los que los "presentadores" tenían que dejar a todo el mundo comiéndose las uñas. Puede que solo pasaran 5 segundos,  
pero para mi fue 5 largos minutos.

_"Edward Cullen interpretando con el piano Kiss the rain de yiruma" ._

Era increíble, y no era ninguna sorpresa para nadie, se dirigió donde estaba la mujer con un ramo y el cheque.

"_Muy bien prosigamos, en segundo lugar y con un premio de 10000$ y una beca es…"_

Otra eternidad, 5 minutos mas tarde ( realidad 5 segundos).

"_Jacob Black con su interpretación con el violonchelo…"_

No pude seguir escuchando, era increíble, no me había equivocado Jake era buenísimo con ese instrumento.

- Oh vaya JAKE felicidades. – no era para menos su música, cautivaba y contagiaba su humor.

- Gracias Bella. – ya tenia en su rostro su ancha sonrisa al salir al escenario.

"_Vayamos con el ultimo premio el tercer puesto con un premio de 5000$ y la beca es para…"_

Ahora si que estaba desesperada, me moría de los nervios, si no obtenía la beca no podría seguir con el camino de la música.

"_Angela Webber interpretando con la flauta vivaldi."_

…

Bien Bella, recuerda como se respira, coge aire y luego suéltalo, otra vez. Coge aire y suéltalo…

Acababa de escuchar las palabras que sentenciaron, mi futuro con la música, de ahora en adelante tenia que centrarme en los estudios, y sacarme una carrera, tal y como le había prometido a mi madre.

" _Muy bien señoras y señores, como siempre, tenemos sorpresas de ultima hora, la academia Sibelius, tenia un acuerdo con la familia Cullen,__  
__si Edward Cullen quedaba entre los 3 primeros, él renunciaba a la beca y pasaba automáticamente al participante que quedara en 4 lugar."_

" _Y ahora es el momento de decir el nombre del afortunado que a tenido la suerte de obtener esta segunda oportunidad para unirse a la academia__  
__Sibelius …"_

No me podía creer lo que escuchaba, tenia una segunda oportunidad, una posibilidad mas para poder seguir adelante con la música…  
por Dios, deja de jugar con mis nervios y di el maldito nombre.

"_Isabela Marie Swan interpretando tristesse de Chopin "_

No podía ser, necesitaba que me repitiera de nuevo lo que acababa de decir.

…

- ¿Eres tu Isabela verdad?

- Si

- Pues deberías ir al escenario, para recibir el cheque, querida.

Es que no me lo podía creer, tenia la sensación que me iban a decir _"no es a ti a quien hemos llamado_",  
Al final el técnico tubo que darme un pequeño empujón para que me moviera.

Cuando pase delante de todos, Angela una chica con la mirada baja, me sonreía tímidamente , mientras Jake me sonreía con una sonrisa aun mas grande  
que las anteriores " a este chico por la noche debe dolerle la mandíbula de reír de esta forma" y por ultimo Edward Cullen, que me miraba…  
¿ con repulsión?¿odio?¿desconfianza? al ver esa mirada no pude evitar agachar la cabeza, me dolía que me viera de esa forma.

*

*

- Bells, cariño, estuviste genial, felicidades, lo conseguiste. – mi padre esta de los nervios.

- Gracias papa, muchas gracias por animarme y a ti también Billy.

- A sido todo un placer, Bella. – Era un hombre muy agradable.

-Eres increíble, el primer concurso y quedas 4, mis mas sinceras felicitaciones Bella, y mira que bien, ahora vamos a ir a la misma escuela.

Después de las felicitaciones y un montón de papeleo, nos fuimos a celebrarlo a la Push, en la casa de Jake y tengo que admitir que me lo pase en grande.

Después de la comida se ofreció a enseñarme la reserva y la playa.

- Esto… Jake ¿cuanto tiempo hace ya que tocas el violonchelo?

- Oh, pues la toco desde que mi padre me la regalo cuando cumplí 11 años así que son 8 años y era muy cómico por que era mas grande que yo .

- Vaya, empezaste muy joven.

Y yo tan solo hacia 4 años que obtuve mi violín, sin lugar a duda por mucho que yo fuera muy buena como decían, era imposible competir con gente  
que se dedica a competir en concursos y que tenían un profesor que les daba clases particulares desde que no eran mas que niños.

- Bella, ¿te pasa algo? – me pregunto Jake, con preocupación.

- Oh no, no es nada.

- Vale, lo que tu digas, pero que conste que no te creo.

- Vaya, lo tendré en cuenta.

- No vas a decirme que es lo que te preocupa… - me dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza, triste por no decirle que me pasaba.

- Bueno, tan solo pensaba que allí en esa academia todo el mundo sois gente que lleváis en este mundo desde que no erais mas que niños,  
mira sino a esa chica de la flauta que quedo en tercer lugar, lleva tocando desde que tan solo tenia 7 años o aun mas Edward Cullen,  
él esta en lo alto de un banquillo de piano desde los 5 años.

- Oh , Bella tranquila, se que eres nueva, pero que lleves menos tiempo que los demás no significa que seas menos buena, simplemente no encontraste

tu instrumento asta ahora, eso es todo.

- Gracias, Jake. – era agradable estar con el.

- Mira para que te alegres tocare algunas piezas para ti, será la forma de despedirme de este lugar, ya que Sibelius es un colegio interno.

- Pero están los fines de semana.

- Es verdad pero no todos los tendremos libres, el nivel es muy alto y si quieres que te renueven la inscripción para el año que viene,  
tienes que demostrar estar a la altura.

Jake tenia razón, en Sibelius las inscripciones duraban solo un año, si consideraban que no estabas a la altura simplemente no te volvían a renovar la inscripción, en pocas palabras

"_expulsión directa"._

- Es verdad, lo mas seguro es que sean pocos los fines de semana en los que podamos volver a casa asta navidades.

- Lo ves, lo ves, bueno espera que voy a por el chello.

No tardo ni 5 minutos en volver con su enorme violonchelo, y obligarme a sentarme en un tronco que había tirado en el suelo.

- Muy bien, señoras y señores Jacob Black, el mejor entre todos, el más listo y el más guapo de los músicos, va a interpretar una mezcla de grandes  
clásicos jamás escuchados.

- Eso, eso,tú no te cortes en la presentación. Solo le falto la medalla al mejor hombre.

Pero eso no fue todo, mientras me preguntaba que compositores con éxito en la música interpretaría,… por ejemplo Beethoven, Vivaldi, Chopin…

el empezó a tocar…

No daba crédito…

Empezó a tocar la típica música que suena en los cines antes de empezar una película, pero lo que continuo, no lo reconocía, hasta que sonó el estribillo,  
era una mezcla entre Star wards y la sinfonía de la muerte o eso me pareció…

Luego coloco el violonchelo como si fuera una guitarra eléctrica y empezó a sonar un aversión de rock, pero no sabría decir de que grupo,  
pero todo no acabo aquí se puso delante de mi con el fondo de la playa detrás de el y empezó a sonar música de surf mientras fingía que hacia surf.

Cuando creía que la cosa no podían empeorar se sentó a mi lado volvió a coger el chelo como si fuera una guitarra y empezó a tocar,Grease summer  
nights haciéndome ojitos y pestañeando exageradamente.

Yo ya no podía mas, estaba a punto de echarme a llorar de la risa cuando se levanto se puso encima de un tronco y empezó a tocar indiana jones.

Con esta última pieza dio fin a su actuación.

- Gracias, gracias, yo también les quiero a sido todo un placer tocar para vosotros.

Dicho esto empezó a lanzar besos, él solito se lo decía y selo hacia todo, yo no podía dejar de retorcerme y estalle en carcajadas.

- Bella, deberías tomártelo mas en serio, estos son clásicos, dime si ay alguien lo suficientemente inculto como para no reconocer estas piezas.

* * *

Bien esta es la primera vez que pongo una de mis historias aqui en Fanfiction, espero que no se hays muy duras con migo, plissss jejejejepero sobre todo espero que disfruteis con mi historia, creérme esto no a echo mas que empezar, darle una oportunidad a mi historia, hasta que aparezca en escena Edward xD.

besossss y espero porfavor al menos encontrarme un par de reviews.

**Para escuchar la melodía que toco bella pinchar aquí: ( solo es 1:37)**

w w w. y o u t u b e .com/watch?v=vUFeIey8VT4

**la de Jake… en fin, es imposible, no encuentro nada que se ajuste, así que tendréis que echarle la imaginación y imaginaros una pieza clásica pero divertida, teniendo en cuenta que la interpreta el loco de Jake , con su propio humor jejeje. **

**Y lo mejor para el final, esta si que tenéis que escucharla y leer la letra, me enamore solo de verlo.  
la interpretación de Edward:  
**  
w w w. y o u t u b e .com/watch?v=0yn1G_PNWpQ&feature=related

Por favor pinchar para escuchar que toco Jake, en el video salen 2 personas tocado el chello, pero tenéis que imaginaros que solo Jake toca y con la descripción que hice arriba y maginar la escena.

w w w. y o u t u b /watch?v=CuHFhSUBsKM&feature=related


	2. chapter 2 LA ACADEMIA SIBELIUS

**Capitulo 2. La academia Sibelius**

Ya había llegado el día, hoy iba a instalarme en Sibelius .

Salí de casa temprano, después de una corta despedida con mi padre, de esta forma me daría tiempo a poder acomodar mis cosas antes de la primera clase del día.

Cuando llegue me quede parada, era realmente hermosa esa academia y la seguridad del centro no se quedaba atrás.

Decidí entrar y consultar en la lista de la entrada mi curso y mi habitación, la compartía junto con 2 chicas más.

Una vez en el pasillo de las habitaciones, abrí la puerta con cuidado por que no sabia si habrían llegado ya o no mis compañeras de cuarto.

Pero para mi sorpresa ya conocía a esa chica, era Angela la que había quedado en 3 lugar en la competición de hacia 2 semanas.

- Hola, encantada de verte de nuevo, yo soy Bella Swan, no se si te acuerdas…-me presente cuando ella se percato de mi presencia.

- Hola Bella, por supuesto que me acuerdo, como no iba acordarme de ti, fuiste la que quedo 4 en la competición del otro día, todo el mundo habla de ti,  
fue increíble tu actuación y además era tu primera competición y llevas muy poco con tu violín… Ops perdona, parece que este leyendo tu currículo, pero no sabes cuanto me alegra poder compartir habitación contigo. – esta chica era muy dulce y se la veía tímida ya que había dicho esto a toda velocidad muy  
bajito y sonrojándose.

- El placer es mío, y por cierto no pude darte la enhorabuena por tu 3 lugar en la competición, espero que nos podamos hacer amigas.

- Muchísimas gracias Bella y yo también lo espero.

- Por casualidad, ¿sabes quien es la otra chica con la que vamos a compartir habitación?

Antes de que Ángela pudiera responderme la puerta de abrió de golpe y apareció una chica que iba en mini falda muy muy corta y con un top ajustado  
muy llamativo.

- ¡¡¡HOLAAA CHICASS!!! – Parecía estar en su salsa, como si esta entrada por la puerta fuera la que hacia todos los días…

- ¡¡¡HOLAAA CHICASS!!!- Parecía estar en su salsa, como si esta entrada por la puerta fuera la que hacia todos los días…

- Hola. –contestamos a la vez Angela y yo.

- ¡Vaya que sincronización! Mi nombre es Jessica, y mi especialidad es el baile.

- Hola Jessica encantada, mi nombre es Angela y mi especialidad es la flauta travesera y ella es Bella y su especialidad es el violín.

- Oh , por supuesto Bella Swan, todo el mundo habla de ti, que suerte haberme tocado a mi como tu compañera, seguro que seremos súper inseparables.

- Oh, claro, por supuesto. – le respondí no muy segura, no me gustaba esta chica.

- Bueno, echas las presentaciones, ¿os habéis enterado? Edward Cullen estará en la mismas academia que nosotras, que suerte tenéis, de haber sabido  
que podría compartir clase con él, me habría dedicado a la música, es todo un dios, pero no solo eso, Jasper Hale y Emmett Cullen también estarán  
en esta academia, por desgracias junto con sus parejas Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale.

- Vaya todos los miembros de la Familia del Doctor Cullen, estarán este año en la academia?- pregunte sorprendida.

- ¡¡¡SII!!! a que es genial.

estaba que no cavia de satisfacción, y por su rostro sabia que aun tenia alguna sorpresa mas que darnos.

- A demás las Gemelas Storsen también asistirán a esta academia, son las divas del baile, mi inspiración.

- Las gemelas Tanya y Victoria Storsen ¿van a estar en nuestra academia también?- Angela parecía tan sorprendida como yo.

Las gemelas Storsen, eran las actuales reinas del baile, todas unas divas de pies a cabeza, alli donde estaban arrasaban.

- Este año, promete ser el mas duro de todos, me a tocado en la misma clase que ellas junto con Alice la princesa del ballet, como la llaman todas y  
coincido en una clase con Rosalie, la top model mas cotizada actualmente.

- El nivel en tu especialidad esta muy alto, lo integran las mejores entre las mejores. – Le dije con tranquilidad y la verdad me daba pena, tal y como lo pintaba, ella lo iba a tener tan mal como yo.

- Tu no lo tienes mejor que yo, si mis fuentes no fallan, Edward Cullen estará en la mayoría de tus clases, por no mencionar a Jacob Black el ultimo talento descubierto por la academia y Jasper Hale el tecno de sonido Junto con Emmett que mezcla la mejor música.  
No se si lo tenéis peor que yo...  
¡¡¡aahhhh!! Se me olvidaba, el heredero Mike de la prestigiosa discográfica Newton , también se incluye en este conjunto de talentos.  
Bueno chicas tengo que salir a conocer lo ultimo que se cueze por estas paredes… pensar bien lo que os he dicho y... suerte, la necesitareis, ¡Bye Chicas!.

eso ultimo juraría que lo había dicho con malicia.

Una vez que concluyo su discurso, se fue tal cual entro, dejándome a mi helada.

* * *

AQUI OS DEJO EL CAPITULO DOS EN UNOS MINUTOS SUBIRE EL CAPITULO 3 .

PORFIIIIIII DEJARME ALGUN REVIEWW PARA SABER SI LA HISTORIA OS GUSTA O NO.


	3. Chapter 3 ¡¡QUIEN SE A CREIDO QUE ES!

**Capitulo.3 Quien se ha creído que es este niño de mama.**

Después de la gran puesta en escena de mi segunda compañera de habitación, acomode mis cosas justo a tiempo antes de que empezaran las clases.

El día paso rápido, no hicimos gran cosa, presentaciones, las normas de cada profesor, las normas de las habitaciones, las normas del recinto… en definitiva normas, normas y mas normas.

No era de esperar que una academia como esta tuviera esa cantidad innumerables de normas, pero la mejor parte la dejaron para el final.

La parte baja del centro estaba repleta de salas insonorizadas, para poder practicar tanto como quisieras, siempre y cuando no estuvieran ocupadas.

Todas y cada una de las salas, constaba de un equipo de música y un piano.

Estaba impaciente por llegar y poder pasarme el resto de la tarde allí, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

- Bella, eeeh bella. – era Jessica y al parecer no venia sola, iba con 2 chicas si es que se les podía llamar así, mas bien parecían diosas.

- Hola, Jessica.

- Por fin, por un momento creí que no ibas a escucharme.

- Lo siento, estaba pensando en mis cosas.-

- No pasa nada, oh, perdona que descortés, te presento a Victoria y a Tanya.

- Oh, encantada. – ya, claro, despistada… pero si el motivo por el que me llamaba no era mas que el de presentarme a sus tan súper famosas amigas…  
Un chico empezó a llamar a Jessica y ella en menos de 2 segundos se dirigió coquetamente hacia él, dejándome a mí con sus 2 súper nuevas amigas.

- Tu eres Isabela Swan, ¿cierto?- me pregunto la pelirroja de pelo ondulado, la identifique como Tanya.

- Si, pero llámame Bella. – No soportaba que me dijeran Isabela.

- De acuerdo, Bella, ¿ibas a practicar en alguna de las salas?- pregunto muy curiosa.

- Si, justamente me dirigía a una. – Al parecer no seria tan difícil salir de esta situación y seguir con mi camino.

- Vaya, no sabes como lo sentimos, pero ya están todas ocupadas, ya sabes… es el primer día y todos estaban como locos por entrar en una.- esta vez  
la que hablo fue Victoria y tenia la sensación de que no lo sentía lo mas mínimo.

- Es una lastima, tendré que esperarme haber si tengo suerte y alguien se cansa rápido, sino la próxima vez me espabilare antes y vendré mas pronto.- Eso me había dolido, vete tu a saber cuando alguien saldría de una de las salas.

- Sabes… en el fondo del pasillo ay unas puertas dobles, entra, encontraras tres puertas mas , entra en la del medio, es otra sala y ahora mismo no ay nadie, pero no selo digas a nadie, es un secreto, nadie sabe de la existencia de esa sala… ya me entiendes, si se enteraran, la próxima vez ya no estaría libre, ¿ Puedo confiar en ti?

¿Hablaba en serio? Quizás cambiaba mi opinión sobre estas dos chicas, que suerte, al final podría tocar con toda tranquilidad mi violín.

- Muchísimas gracias, me habéis salvado.

- No tienes que agradecernos nada a sido todo un placer. – algo en al voz de Victoria, no me gusto, pero ahora no me importaba.

- Bueno, no te entretenemos mas, ya nos veremos, adiós.

Me despedí rápidamente de ellas y me dirigí hacia la puerta del fondo, tal y como habían dicho había 3 puertas y abrí la del medio.

Era una sala enorme, 3 veces mas grande que las normales y en el centro había un enorme y hermoso piano de cola no solo eso…allí también estaba él.

Edward Cullen, completamente concentrado tocando una dulce melodía.

Pero de repente levanto al cabeza de entre las teclas y poso su fría y dura mirada en mi.

-QUE HACES AQUÍ. – Se levanto del banquillo de golpe, clavándome sus duros ojos y su rostro completamente inexpresivo.

- Yoyoo…soolo..vinee a tocar…el violinn…- Me sentía completamente acorralada, como solo un animal salvaje puede acorralar a su presa.

- Y que te hace pensar que puedes venir y TOCAR TU VIOLIN AQUI.

Vale lo había interrumpido y al parecer el había llegado antes que yo y por derecho el que llega antes se queda con la sala, pero tampoco hacia falta  
que me lo dijera de esa forma.

- Bueno y ¿a ti que te pasa? No sabia que estaba ocupada y estuvieras tu practicando, ¿vale?, pero tampoco hace falta que me chilles de esa forma.

- ¿A no? ¿Y eso por que?

Como que ¿y eso por que? Quien se había creído este niño de mama, que el mundo giraba entorno a el, pues que equivocado estaba. Como que ¿y eso por que? Quien se había creído este niño de mama, que el mundo giraba entorno a él, pues que equivocado estaba.

- ¿Se puede saber quien te crees que eres para hablarme de esta forma?

- Para empezar el dueño de esta sala, pero si eso te parece poco puedo continuar.

¿Desde cuando se podían comprar las salas?

- ¿Cómo que tu eres el dueño?

- No creo que sea tan difícil de entender, soy el dueño, el propietario, el que tiene la ultima palabra en este sitio… ¿entendiste ya?

¿Se estaba burlado el muy imbécil de mi?

- Lo entendí a la primera IDIOTA, simplemente me sorprendió que fueras el dueño, el propietario o lo que sea de esta sala.

- Lo que a mi me sorprende es que hayas entrado como si nada, ignorando la señal de prohibido el paso que ay en la puerta.

Un momento, ¿de que señal estaba hablando?

- Mira niño mimado, en la puerta no había ninguna señal, así que baja esos humos.

- ¿Me estas llamando mentiroso?

- Yo…

Pero no me dejo terminar, me cogió con bastante fuerza del brazo y me llevo asta la puerta, para mi sorpresa allí justo en el centro de la puerta había  
una señal de prohibido el paso.

- Y bien ricura, si esto no es una señal de prohibido el paso dime tu que es.

- Yo… si… que es una… señal …

No podía ser, era imposible, esa señal no estaba antes…

- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato ahora?

- No , no me ha comido la lengua el gato, esta señal no estaba cuando yo e entrado.

Nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar, él levanto una ceja con incredibilidad para luego quedar su rostro completamente inexpresivo.

- Y ahora quien es el mentiroso eeeh. – me dijo con voz cortante.

- Yo no estoy mintiend…

Por segunda vez no pude continuar, ahora me encontraba de nuevo dentro de la sala y mi cuerpo estaba entre una de las paredes y el cuerpo de Edward.

* * *

LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA.

AQUI TENEIS EL CAPITULO 3, DONDE EDWARD YA HACE SU APARICIÓN.

PORFAAAA DEJARME ALGUN REVIEWW PARA SABER SI LA HISTORIA OS GUSTA O NO :(:(:(:(:(


End file.
